Flat panel monitors and televisions have become highly popular and widely used throughout commercial, business, and residential environments. These flat panel displays enable an enhanced viewing experience with layout versatility, space savings, and the ability to replace bulky computer monitors and televisions with displays that are merely a fraction of the depth and weight of similar prior displays of identical screen size.
A desirable quality for flat panel display mounting devices is the ability to maintain the display in a level condition relative to the floor or ground. A level display is not only desirable from an aesthetic standpoint, but also functionally. Particularly for mounts enabling positional adjustment of the display, undesirable stresses can be places on the mount and structure to which the mount is attached if the display is out-of-level. Also, the display can be more difficult to positionally adjust if out-of-level due to an uneven weight distribution.
Mounting devices are typically to attached to a wall or other structure using one or more mechanical fastening members. Where structural elements such as studs are advantageously positioned, lag bolts or screws are often used to fasten the mounting device to the structure. In other cases where a mount is to be fastened to drywall or plaster wall where studs are not available, toggle bolts or drywall anchors may be used.
A problem that often arises when fastening these existing display mounts to the structure is that the mount will shift position slightly when the fastening members are tightened. That is, the mount is initially positioned in a level condition, but as the lag screws, toggles, or anchors are fully tightened, the mount may rotate slightly out-of-level. While the out-of-level condition is often not apparent immediately, it becomes evident once the display is attached to the mount. It is typically very difficult to reposition the mount by loosening and retightening the fastening members, since the mount tends to shift every time the fastening members are tightened. Also, such a trial-and-error process is often time consuming and may add to the cost of installation.
Therefore, there is a need for a display mount which allows for faster, easier leveling of the mount and display.